


宜其室家

by Lucere_Aeresta



Category: Chinese History RPF, 三国
Genre: F/F, M/M, 伪BG, 原创人物 - Freeform, 形婚 - Freeform, 钟王
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25603372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucere_Aeresta/pseuds/Lucere_Aeresta
Summary: 钟会基佬和原创姬佬女主形婚文，伪BG。这个选择分类我很难办……想了半天还是觉得应该是M/M和F/F比较对。坑慎入！
Relationships: 钟会/原创女主
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

叩叩，后院柴门轻声作响。她魂不守舍，冲身边的芃儿投过眼色。

“什么呀。”芃儿脸先无来由地红了，“小姐您叫的人来，我不去。”

“死丫头，胡说什么。去开门。”

小丫鬟跑过去的时候衣襟擦了桃枝，一树的花落在晚春的芬芳泥土里，茸茸绿草上，还落了她一头一肩。她看着芃儿的背影，抬了抬头。

桃之夭夭，灼灼其华。她的小名就是夭夭，她喜欢这个名字，却不喜欢这个名字之后跟着的那些沉重的意思。那是她撑不起来的负担。

叩门声不止，却从容不迫。

“谁呀谁呀，别敲了，这就来了！”芃儿一把推了门，“又是哪家小姐姐，不走前门却走……呀……抱歉。”

门外站着一个俊俏公子，一身青绀衣，腰间一块血色玉佩，垂下来在那青色上衬得耀眼。他看起来有些消瘦，脸色些许苍白，但是一双眼睛澈亮，好像两汪湖水凝在他脸上。他对着芃儿深深一礼，眼睛却瞄着走来的夭夭。

芃儿手足无措，不知怎么称呼，只得张口结舌，又回头瞧瞧自家小姐。

夭夭递过去一个眼刀——别以为我不知道你这丫头想的什么！

不速之客，又是不速之客。之前送走了媒人的时候，从小把她养大的叔父叔母这一次意思再明了不过。躲得过初一，躲不过十五。这下好，连男人都自己上了门。说起来这绝对是丑事一桩，尤其是在他们荀家这样的大家族中，然而若是在自己身上，丑却丑，说不定他们不会介意呢！

夭夭自己胡琢磨，先就堵了一肚子的愤懑。说起话来也没好生气。

“阁下这样来敲他人后门，又要找未出闺阁的小姐谈话，怕是不合适吧？”

“确实不合适。但是现在若是合适了，就怕以后不合适。”

夭夭翻了个白眼，“你先把门关上。”

来人名叫钟会，夭夭不熟悉他，但是他爹钟繇太傅的大名可是如雷贯耳。她知道这个钟会，还是因为知道那钟太傅老来得子，七十岁了才有了钟会这个儿子。这不合常理的事情自然免不了惹得一阵闲言碎语，就算事隔多年，钟会已经长成了玉树临风的青年，仍还是有人偶在角落，提起那些年摆不上台面的窃窃私语。

“若是你，我便明白了。今日上门的媒人就是钟家的吧？没想到你这么等不得。”

这话确实无礼，不该是她这样的大家闺秀说的。但是再无礼，也比不得钟会这样的举止唐突莽撞。她本就心里不快，此时更是无明火撞头。

“我有要事得亲自问问小姐，原谅今日冒犯之举。”

“何事？”

“婚事。”

“那是自然。”夭夭心里冷笑。

“我知小姐不愿。到这个年岁都不肯嫁人，多半便是不想了。”

“你要说什么？”

“其实我也不愿娶。”

“……那你来做什么！”

“父母之命不可违拗，小姐的难处我明白。我也一样。”

夭夭顿时气泄了大半，心里又觉得委屈。这些年来除了自己身边的几个人，还没有人，尤其是男人，跟她说过这些话。她忽然眼泪窝子就浅了，泪水刷刷地掉下来，她自己觉得丢人，使劲用手背抹。

“小姐……”芃儿递上绣了粉桃的手帕，她接过来，挥手打发芃儿去帮她在门口盯着。

“哟……啊，是，小姐。”

“别介意她，她跟我没大没小惯了。”她用团扇扫过石桌，挥去覆在其上那一层薄薄的桃花，“请坐。”

她为他倒了茶，杯中香气袅袅，她看到芃儿在偷眼看他们，抿着嘴似乎有些不乐意。她只是笑笑，看着钟会那双好看的眼睛。要是个姑娘有这样的眼睛，我得喜欢死，她在心里想，脸上不自觉地就漾出了笑纹。她心里藏不住事，还是太年轻。

没错，她喜欢女人，从小她就知道自己的喜好。姑娘们的嘴唇和身体都是软软的，温香软玉，那般流连的滋味无法言说。她觉得多漂亮的男人都比不过一个相貌平常的女孩子。想想自己将来要睡在一个男人，很可能还是个丑男人的枕席上，她就心里一阵阵翻搅的难受。

但是这个男人，至少看着不讨厌。

他此时此刻摇着扇子，一双眼睛转一转好像就是无尽的话，倒是口中的言辞颇有些吝啬，总是把话说得不清不楚。

“我今年二十有五，仍是孤身一人，母亲颇为婚事担忧。而小姐也芳龄二十，听说家人也迫得紧。”钟会说，“不管你有什么难处，想来和我是一样的。”

夭夭低头不语。一时沉默许久，桃花残瓣落在钟会茶杯里，他轻轻吹去，抿了一口茶。

“我相信我们两人，可以互相成全。”

“我有什么可以成全阁下的？”夭夭叹了口气。

“我想先知道，我有什么可以成全小姐的？若是小姐舍不得家人，这便难办，若是……”

“并非如此。”

这大家族，于她是个锦绣牢笼。叔父叔母再亲，到底也不是亲生父母。即使父母在，这一关，也非过不可。她看着钟会眯起来的眼，心里忽然觉得放心了几分。据说同类之人总有冥冥中的默契，尤其是钟会那会说话的眸子，她不用多问，也能明白几分。

“只是夫妻之名，小女子自然无可推辞。”

“我就是等着这句话！那便说定了。”钟会站起身，一躬到地。

“等下……阁下……关于我，你难道知道些什么？”她有些慌。

“若是有心打听这么一个人出来，还是不难的。只是小姐毕竟是女儿身，有些事情不好做主，但是我在这方面，可是有心之人。”

说罢他转头向柴门而去，此地不宜多留，两人心里都清楚。夭夭随他到门边，开了门。目送他出去的时候，她抿着嘴，轻声说了句，“多谢。”

“不必客气，我也是因为，真心不愿误了一个女子一生。”


	2. Chapter 2

就这样夭夭成了钟家的媳妇。钟荀两家，本就世代交好。婚事已成，自然皆大欢喜。出嫁那天她风光得很，嫁妆装了一整车，叔父叔母还像是担心侄女会受苦似的，问她还要不要什么。她却感受不到关切，只觉得那殷勤仿佛是对她识相而顺从地认可了这婚姻的嘉奖，他们巴不得她远走高飞，再和荀家没有关系。她知道也许自己是小人之心，但是她没法感受到其他的东西。

她迟缓地摇了摇头，又确认了一句：“芃儿跟着我，对吧？”

“对的对的，从小伺候你的丫头，忘了谁也不能忘了她。”

那她就放心了。她谦恭地垂了头，说，我别无所求了，多谢二老。

芃儿替她梳了精致的发式，给她戴上步摇和金钗。她闭上眼睛，拉起她的手。芃儿是她生命中第一个女人，也是陪她最久的。芃儿也算出身官宦人家，在那兵荒马乱的年头里失怙失恃，只能当一个婢女，但是大家闺秀那份气质，还是没有因为地位的降低而减少。她因为这个女人认识到自己的欲望，并且不再回头。

“我漂亮吗？”夭夭看着铜镜里的自己，来回转动着脸细细地看。

“夭夭是天下最漂亮的女子。”私下里她们不分身份高低，她称她的小字，语气温暖，动作轻柔，盘上最后一个发髻。

“我嫁了人，你怎么办呢？”

“我不是给你当陪嫁婢女吗？我们还在一起。”

“你难道跟我一辈子？”

“不然呢。”芃儿的眼睛眨眨，好像还有点若隐若现的泪光似的，“你有了夫君，就要弃了我是吗？”

“死丫头，一张伶俐嘴就会胡说。”夭夭捏了她的脸，“我就是担心呀，到了那边，只怕身不由己。”说着她就要淌下眼泪来了。据说出嫁那天的女子多愁善感，看来是真的。夭夭平时不是娇弱女，但是这天，忍不住的就只有担心。她还记得钟会的那双明亮的眼睛，她觉得用那样诚挚的眼神看着她的男人不会撒谎，也没必要撒谎。但是她还是忍不住地要胡思乱想。命运不由自己的时候，无论好坏，都教人难以抑制那些怪念头。

芃儿赶紧拿了手帕一点点沾去眼泪：“别哭呀，弄花了妆，来不及补。”

这时候轿子已经到了门口了。新娘子上了轿，一路摇摇晃晃到了钟家。她的心也随着轿子摇晃。这时候她不敢想起那些她幽会过的姐姐妹妹，不敢想她们秀丽的，在床上时会飞起潮红的脸，那些粉粉嫩嫩桃子一般的脸颊，有很多可能再也见不到了。她握着手帕手心里一层层出汗。可惜芃儿不在身边，不然真的想抱住她大哭一场。所有的情缘都是清晨白露，转瞬即去；她们谁都不在乎谁爱谁，谁和谁天长地久。聚散都是一瞬间的事情，出了嫁的姑娘们有些连音信都没有，她们的命运只在只言片语中存留。想不到时间一步步赶着，就到了夭夭自己。

这热闹的一天里她几乎不记得自己都做了什么，本来新娘子也没有太多可做的事情。新郎还在外面和人喝酒寒暄。她在屋内听着外面的喧哗。身边都是不认识的，钟家的侍女，伺候新夫人喝茶换衣服，嘘寒问暖。她们都面容姣好，态度可人，可是她只觉得说不出的空落落，终于忍不住，让侍女去叫芃儿来。

侍女退了出去，门开了，进来的不是芃儿，却是她的新夫。

她目不转睛地看着他。钟会在一身喜服的映衬下格外精神，烛光里那双眼睛还是那么明亮有神。她呆呆地看着他，也不害羞，只是一个劲出神。

“夫人今日辛苦了。”

“夫君。”她起身屈膝行礼，钟会还礼。这也称得上相敬如宾了。

“称我的字便好。”钟会在她身边坐了下来，两人之间隔了大概半臂的距离。

“你不是在外面应酬客人么？这么早就回来了？”

“来看看你，芃儿偷偷对我说，你看起来心神不宁，让我来给你安个心。”

夭夭低了头，脸颊开始泛红了。她这个人吃软不吃硬，若是人对她横，她便泼辣；此时钟会言语体贴，她就开始扭捏不知所措了。

“你莫要担心，我钟会说话算话，不会亏待你。”

“我信得过你。”

“不过有件事务必要拜托你。”钟会说，“我有个从兄长那里过继来的儿子，今年两岁，名为钟毅。明日让他拜你为母，以后他便要托付于你了。希望你好好照料和教导他。”

夭夭噗嗤一声笑了出来：“你这个人真有趣……正好，我喜欢孩子。嫁进来就有个大儿子，我高兴还来不及。”

钟会也笑：“你不是损我吧。”

“我说真的呢，怎么是损你啦？你自己也觉得年纪轻轻就过继个儿子有点不对头？”她忍不住打趣道。

钟会却不笑了，沉默了片刻，脸上的表情有黯然。夭夭觉得不对，心里暗自吃惊，轻轻推了推他的肩膀。

“抱歉，我……”

“没，不是你的错。”他拍拍她的手，那手掌有些凉，让她忍不住想要握在手里。

“我……我没说错什么吧？”

“没有，我只是……”钟会深吸了一口气，站起身来，“与你无关。我……我会跟你细说，但不是此时。”

“士季。”她小声唤他的字，觉得叫出来时，心里无端暖了几分，“若有什么事我能帮你的，我一定尽力。”

钟会点点头，无声地踱到房间角落里的书几边，轻轻抚了那上面的数卷竹简，袖子拂过一架的笔轻碰作响。他的神情落寞，又似有无限怀恋，夭夭看着那双眼，去猜他心里住着怎样一个人。

“我还要出去应酬客人，晚了就不回来了。你好好休息，明日还要早起拜见母亲。”终于他又开了口。

“是，你也早些休息。”

钟会推了门出去，门吱呀合上，紧接着一阵脚步，门又开了，芃儿风一样冲进来，一把握住她的手。

看到芃儿的脸，她终于忍不住落下泪来，但嘴唇弯弯的，还挂着笑容。

“小姐……啊不，夫人……新婚之夜，可不能哭。”

“死丫头。”夭夭戳了她的眉心，仍旧在笑着。

芃儿抱紧了她不肯撒手。

“夫君说了，他晚上不回来了。”

芃儿笑得如同一朵花，解了外衣，坐到床上。

“那我就服侍你早睡吧。”

夭夭侧过头，吹灭了床头灯盏。


	3. Chapter 3

钟家家业颇大，人口却稀少，白天甚至显得冷清。除了钟会之母张昌蒲长久身体有恙，需要多个侍女服侍之外，他们家便没有什么地方聚起来人的。昌蒲虽然病怏怏的，似乎也因为这病势，态度显得温和，但是能看得出来，这个人年轻一些的时候，是个厉害的角色，而且是藏着锋芒的那种。所以虽然昌蒲对她十分友善，甚至拉了她的手问她有什么需要的，夭夭还是有点莫名的怕她。

她对太夫人的关切感恩戴德了一番。昌蒲弯起掉落的稀疏的眉毛只是笑，说你这么好的姑娘能嫁来也是我们家的福气，我儿定然不会亏待于你。这话里似乎有话，夭夭不敢妄测，只好点头称谢。

“你不必这么诚惶诚恐，我刚到钟家的时候啊……也是这样小心谨慎的，但是我当时只是个侧室。你要有正室夫人的样子。”

“是，婆母，我记下了。”

昌蒲和她说了一小会，便觉得疲乏，要休息了。她如蒙大赦一般退出来，擦擦额角的汗水。从昌蒲话中她听得分明，她至今仍旧对身为侧室时受的委屈有些耿耿于怀。出来以后她问起钟会这些事，钟会只是摇头叹息。

“我和兄长分家另过，也是因为母亲。先父那些事情，当时闹的满城风雨，想来……你也略有耳闻？”

夭夭点点头。钟繇因为要休妻之事，闹得差点吞椒自杀，而那被休的正室便是钟会兄长钟毓的母亲。这两位太夫人，想来是肯定过不到一起去的。至于钟会和他兄长的关系，表面上一团和气，实际上如何，可能也还是要细细品味。

钟会问起夭夭和母亲的对话，听她叙述了，露出一脸神秘的笑容，捻着插在花瓶里的两枝春杏掉落的花瓣，侧过头看着夭夭：“你可知先父为什么要休妻？”

“不知。”

“说起来丢人，但是你是我的夫人，告诉你无妨——她呀，差点就害死了没出世的我。”

夭夭眼睛瞪大了。

钟会说起当年孙氏如何以堕胎药暗害昌蒲，后来昌蒲吃了多少保胎药物，受了多少苦头，才保得母子平安，听得夭夭脊背发凉。他知道这些达官显贵家里的龌龊事，但是亲耳听到还是觉得不可思议。本来她还赞同那些人私下里嘲笑钟繇老来为了个妾休妻太不正经的话，现在想来，倒是情有可原。

“母亲现在身体不好，也是因为当时落了病根。若她不保我，说不定用不着吃这些苦头。”

“可是她只能依靠你了。”

“母亲年轻时候对我十分严厉，现在和善多了，一方面是我已经成家立业，另一方面，她也的确管不动了。她之前唯一操心的就是我的婚事，现在这事情已定，她也可以安享晚年了。”钟会背着手，一步步踱到窗边，“有些事啊，她也是睁一眼，闭一眼。有些时候，你知道，人就是活个名声。就算我再不屑，怕是也不能免俗的。”

“若是你可以更加随心所欲一些，你又当如何？”

钟会扶着窗棂，回头来看着她，目光却有些恍惚。风灌进他的袖子里，鼓进里面满满的柳絮，又飞散出来。夭夭伸手去捉，两步凑到钟会面前。

“怎么啦？”

“我……怕还是，身不由己吧。”

“士季……”

“就算逃得出俗世，也逃不出生死。”

“你的心里，挂念着什么已故之人，对么？”夭夭说出这话的时候，想起一个和自己有过情意的小姐姐。她因为夫君对她不善，不久之前自尽了。虽然她和那姑娘来往并不多，但是想到那凄惨身世，便不由得联想到自己，觉得鼻子根发酸。眼看钟会明眸里也盈了泪光，她自己却先要哭出来了。

“让你看出来了。你果然是个重情之人。我没看错你。”

“算不得重情，只是物伤其类罢了。”

“多情却还假作薄情，伤的只是你自己。”钟会倚着窗棂，懒洋洋地笑。他把脸侧过去少半边，眼睛看向墙边的一个书箱，泪水缓缓地落下来。

夭夭上前去攀住他的肩膀，给他擦眼泪。钟会笑着理了理她的鬓发。余光里她看到两个侍女走到门口，又快步退了出去——她们大概以为自己看到了什么不该看到的东西吧，这也怪不得她们，这场景是有些暧昧。她以为自己是厌恶男人的，但是此时她却觉得有些事大概本无所谓男人女人了，除了情欲，人和人之间还是有很多其他可以互相倾诉和慰藉的东西。

何况钟会的眼睛，真的很好看，尤其是落泪的时候。

“你说的是你自己吧。”夭夭笑道，“不妨给我说说？”

“你之前说，我年纪轻轻就过继儿子，有些不对头。”

“啊，那个，我不是……抱歉……”

“不是责备你的意思，我明白。我若不是为了他，倒也不会这么急着没有娶妻就过继一个儿子。”钟会的笑容有些僵硬，夭夭看得出来，那个人应该让他痛彻心扉过。

“他是……？”

“王辅嗣。在我娶你的两个月之前，他因病故去了。”钟会的声音很小，眼睛垂着。

夭夭“哦”了一声，“我知道这个人，他注的《老子》我读过，真是很有见地。他少年成名，很多人都知道他。我还听说过有一位钟家公子与他交好，原来就是士季。”

“我没他那么有名是吧？”钟会擦了擦眼睛，打趣道。

“看到了你本人，觉得，果然只有你才配得上他。”

“你这算什么奉承人的法子嘛。”

“我是真心的。”夭夭眨眨眼睛，“哦，他的事……请节哀……”

“怕是一时半会不能了。”钟会叹了口气，“他去世的时候遗有一女，还在襁褓之中，他颇为挂心。我答应他会照顾他的妻女，还说，要让我的儿子娶他的女儿，免得她受委屈。”

“但是你没儿子，只好去找一个。”

“嗯，哥哥家人口众多，庶出之子，过继给我最小的一个。我很喜欢他。等一会奶娘把他抱来，你就是他娘了。”

夭夭笑着叹了口气：“你真是个痴心之人，居然为了这个，去抱了个儿子。”

“迟早的事，不如早做准备。我已经让毅儿在他临终之前认了他做岳父，想来他也要安心了。”

“亏你想得出。让话都说不利索的小孩子叫别人岳父，他长大了若是知道，可以是要埋怨你的！”夭夭大笑起来，笑着笑着又涌出了泪。她赶紧趁着钟会不注意偷偷擦去。

“你不说，他怎么知道？”

“我说不说，就看你的表现咯。”夭夭抚掌而笑，钟会也笑，一边笑一边仍旧落着泪。

“这些话，我没和别人说过。和你说了，觉得郁积在心里的很多东西舒缓了很多。我觉得你是能懂我的人。”

夭夭用力点点头。男风之事，其实并不算多么稀奇和隐秘，但是多数不过一时贪欢，疏解情欲，或者是图个刺激。女人之间的磨镜之好也多是如此。即使有什么真情，也多半为世俗之事分心。然而钟会此人，却是极为认真而执著的。他知道自己要什么，也知道自己不能给予什么。她是也一样。钟会见到她的时候便说，我们是同类之人。她此时惊异于他的慧眼来。

“那现在有人……陪你吗？”

钟会摇了摇头：“若只是想找个人陪，倒是不难，但那不是我要的。”

故去之人，无所取代。夭夭说是懂，也不算懂。她从一开始就不敢让自己陷得太深，因为身不由己。此时此刻模模糊糊的记忆中，她的脑海中也闪现过一两张不可忘怀的脸。

“辅嗣陪伴我将近十载……唉，世事难料。只可惜，他最后还是没看到我的书作成。”

“那你可要努力呀，他的在天之灵也会希望你完成著作的。”

“我比不上他，这我知道。看了他的作品我自觉惭愧。我把我的修了再修，改了再改，还说要请他审稿作注……若是早知如此……早知如此……”

他终于呜呜咽咽地哭了起来。夭夭扶着他坐下，让他把头靠在自己怀里。他说自从王弼死后他大哭过一场以后便觉得用尽了眼泪，但是有什么东西堵在胸腔中上下不得，但是此时此刻他觉得悲伤而畅快。夭夭一个劲的点头。她不知道说什么安慰他，但是她想，也许他需要的，本来也不是安慰之辞。

便是有这么个人能够懂他，也就够了。


End file.
